gallifrey_standsfandomcom-20200214-history
Twelfth Doctor
Origin Knowing he has expended all his regenerations, the Eleventh Doctor gave up in front of the Daleks. But the Time Lords gave him more lives, and he exploded in a wild fury, destroying the Dalek ship. This caused the reset which made him look younger, and soon regenerated into an older body. The Twelfth Doctor adopted a Scottish accent and a furious personality, with his eyebrows reflecting his emotions most of the time. He was stern, ruthless but sometimes found himself to be quite the forgiving man, he was at times conflicted with himself, often pondering whether he was a good man or if he was bad. Clara would try and comfort him, but the Dalek ‘Rusty’ reinforced the idea that he was a good Dalek and in fact, a bad person. He would at times try and be the merciful man, giving chances to certain creatures, but once finding out that they were beyond reasoning, he would inflict the fury of the Time Lord, such as when he sent the Boneless back to their dimension. It would be when confronting the Master, now known as Missy, that he uncovered the answer to his true nature, deciding he was neither good nor bad, but instead just an idiot. This allowed him to open up a lot more, smiling more and hugging more, acting as a father figure but ultimately a friend to Clara. It wasn’t until he met Ashildr, or Me, on a Trap Street that this took a turn for the worse, as Me worked with the Time Lords to send the Doctor into his confession dial. This ended up killing Clara, and refusing to accept her death, he spent 4.5 billion years in the dial in order to escape to Gallifrey. Here he would enact his plan to extract her and try to get her back to normal, risking all of reality to save her from the Chronolock. He soon realised that he was in too deep, and either Clara had to forget him or he had to forget Clara so that he wouldn’t act so impulsively again. This ended up causing him to lose his memories of his friend. Adventuring alone, he soon found his wife River, who did not recognise him in his new body, believing that he only had his one regeneration cycle. Upon realising it was him and defeating the Shoal of the Winter Harmony and Hydroflax, they spent their last night together before River had to go off and die, lasting 24 years. He soon found himself upset again at losing people he held dear, but not before one final adventure with Grant, also known as the Ghost, stopping the Harmony Shoal once more, side by side with a superhero and River’s old associate Nardole. Now the Doctor wanders around, hoping to find a purpose as a mere idiot in a police box. Abilities * Regeneration * Speaks and understands a wide variety of languages * Can hold his breath for ages * Can analyse a situation well Weaknesses * Overattachment issues * Inability to accept deaths * Refuses to kill Paraphernelia * TARDIS * Sonic Screwdriver Category:Time Lords Category:Canon Category:Incarnations of the Doctor